1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switches, and in particular, to a switch to be surface mounted on a print substrate and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the switch to be surface mounted includes a switch in which an operation body 16 is pushed down to flip a movable contacting point body 14 made of arch shaped elastic metal thin plate, thereby opening and closing a contacting point (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-243184).
The switch may also be a switch in which an operation lever 5 is pushed and a movable contacting point 4 including a coil spring is twisted to contact or separate a second arm 4c with respect to a switch contacting point 3, thereby opening and closing a contacting point (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-216589).
However, the entire movable contacting point body 15 must be enlarged to ensure a desired contacting pressure and the life of the contacting point since the movable contacting body 14 is configured by an arch shaped plate spring in the former case, and thus a compact switch having a small floor area cannot be obtained.
In the latter case, the switch main body becomes tall since the second arm 4c of the movable contacting point 4 displaces in the up and down direction, and thus thinning has limitations. Furthermore, high component precision and assembly precision are required since the switch contacting point 3 to which the second arm 4c of the movable contacting point 4 contacts has a complex shape, and thus manufacturing is troublesome and an inexpensive switch cannot be obtained.